Novelty hats take many shapes and configurations. One such hat resembles a formal top hat and can be used by magicians or included in magic kits. The problem with hats having this shape that they are difficult to ship because they typically have a large a large crown portion and require a relatively large box or shipping container. This problem is exacerbated when the hats are manufactured overseas and must be shipped in bulk to a U.S. distributor. The shipping containers for a large number of these hats are unreasonably large and bulky.
Another such hat is a floppy-style hat with a brim and crown that can be collapsed onto the brim. However, these hats have no structural integrity in the crown when it is worn and the crown will not remain upright.